


Darkness Will Rise, and the Light Will Fall

by AmoldineShepard



Series: Darkness Will Rise, and the Light Will Fall. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I'm evil, Minor Hux and Phasma, Really evil, Trust me I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoldineShepard/pseuds/AmoldineShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He slaughtered Jedi, he killed his own father, he thinks he is beyond falling in love. But why is one officer stirring up feelings inside of him that he never thought he was capable of. Kylo Ren is constantly questioning why he is constantly distracted by the lieutenant who has captured his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Will Rise, and the Light Will Fall

The first time Kylo Ren saw her was when she was to report something to him. He had burst into a fit of rage causing the girl to wince, but she did not fear him. She stood there strong not letting his rage bother her. He dismissed her quickly after that. 

The second time, Kylo Ren saw her he learnt her name, Arcene Nova. She was reporting to General Hux about a mission that had been successful. She had been promoted to a Lieutenant. She looked at him as she made the way off the bridge. He hadn't realised until she left he had been holding his breath. 

The third time, Kylo Ren saw her was when she had been assigned command of one of the mission he was on. He zoned out while she was talking, he kept staring at her features. He blushed red when he heard her scold him for not listening. Kylo Ren hadn't ever been so grateful for the mask he wore. 

The fourth time, Kylo Ren saw Lieutenant Arcene Nova. He had knocked her over in the hallway. He had bent down to help her up. She rose to her full height which was surprising tall, she managed to reach just above his shoulders. She had muttered a thank you before blushing and walking off in the direction he had come from. 

The fifth time, Kylo Ren saw her was when she had just been promoted to an Admiral and was going to be working alongside her. Kylo Ren didn't understand the feelings that he got whenever he saw her. His stomach would tighten and he would hold his breath without even realising. She constantly shot glares his way when he wasn't paying attention to any of her strategies. He soon realised that he had been staring at her, she had told him after the meeting. 

The sixth time, Kylo Ren saw her was when she was dragging him off the battle field after he had been injured. She had managed to get him all the way to his shuttle. He had lost consciousness and had awoken with his mask off staring into the bright blue eyes of Arcene. He held his breath once again without realising as she sat him up and bandaged his wound. He saw blood on her and muttered something he couldn't remember saying. She had replied saying that it was his blood, before he passed out again. 

The seventh time, he corned her in the hallway by grabbing her arm and dragging he into one of the small alleyways on Starkiller Base. He had taken his mask off for her. She had asked him why he constantly stared at her during meetings, he replied that she was beautiful. She had looked at him in shock, she hadn't ever been called beautiful before. She had quickly left after that.

The eighth time, she had found him and asked him why he found her beautiful. He couldn't explain why he found her beautiful, just that she was. She had responded asking in shock that if he was attracted to her. He told her yes. He had kissed her then, and she kissed him back. They had pulled away in shock both, they both were blushing furiously. He had invited her to his apartment for dinner, she had said yes. 

The ninth time, was when he discovered that she was Force Sensitive. It had been after Starkiller base was destroyed and she had healed some of his wounds with the Force. He had asked if she had ever sensed anything from him before he had admitted his feelings for her. She responded yes, and that it was annoying when she was trying to concentrate. It had been why she had known he was distracted in meetings. She had agreed to train with him. She had told him to call her Arc

The tenth time, wasn't really the tenth. They had seen each other often durning her training. But the tenth memorable moment was when he told her he loved her. She had smiled and said she loved him too. 

The eleventh memorable moment, was when they had managed to get some time alone. They had been on a mission together on Mandalore. Which Arc had told him that it was her home planet. They had been together for almost two years. He had proposed to her then. She had said yes. 

The twelfth memorable moment was their wedding day. The Supreme Leader had approved of the marriage. He watched her walk down the aisle, she had chosen to wear a cream wedding dress. She was being led up the aisle by her older brother, whom Kylo had only met a few months before. She had looked so beautiful, her blonde hair had been braided and was wrapped around her head like a crown. After the wedding they had discovered that Hux and Captain Phasma had feelings for each other, when they found them making out in the hallway. 

The thirteenth memorable moment was Arc's thirtieth birthday, she was only a few years younger than Kylo. She had finished her training by then and had become a Knight of Ren. She had kept her first name as her title. Kylo finally understood the feelings he had for her. Kylo told her his story and his past that day. She still loved him no matter what.

The fourteenth moment was when Kylo Ren found out she was pregnant. He was ecstatic that he was going to be a father. A few months later a baby girl was born. He had been panicking that he wouldn't be a good father like his was to him. When he first held the small girl in his arms he smiled at the girl. Arc had told him that she looked like him. He replied saying that she had her eyes. 

The final time he ever saw her was her pleading eyes as the verdict from the Resistance was that she was to be executed. He had cried out and screamed at his mother to change the verdict but he knew it was useless. Kylo hugged his daughter close to him. She broke from his grasp and ran to Arcene who hugged her back as they sobbed together infant of the crowd. Kylo faced his mother and glared at her. She was now dead to him. Kylo jogged over to his wife and hugged her as well. He felt someone pull him away from them it was Leia. He fought from her grip. His daughter soon followed. They were both dragged away as tears fell down Arc's cheeks as well as Kylo's. He shouted at Leia, that she was going to leave a child motherless again. Leia said she couldn't do anything about the verdict. He had replied he had done worse things. She had told him that he was her son, he replied he wasn't anymore. Many people wanted Kylo dead. He soon heard a shot, he ran out to the courtyard where they had dragged Arcene. He ran to her where she was lying on the ground. Kylo cradled her in his arms, tears fell down his face. She smiled at him and placed a cold hand on his cheek. She gave him a small smile. "I love you" She told him before she passed on into the Force. Kylo felt the one bit of light inside of him extinguish, one small part of Ben Solo remained, the only person keeping that light alive was his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was evil, I'm thinking of doing a second chapter, but I may leave it as a one chapter thing.


End file.
